Gattiino nante iwasenai
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Fic del doujinshi 'Gattiino nante iwasenai'. Advertencias: creo que ninguna...


**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Neko!Alemania (?)

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por Alemania-

**Gattiino nante iwasenai**

-¡Tú, simplemente no sabes cuándo irte! -gritó Alemania a Inglaterra que estaba atado-

-¡Solo estaba de paso! (en verdad él estaba visitando lugares por curiosidad privada) -contesto Inglaterra intentando soltarse-

-¡Si, claro, intentas estar cerca de Italia otra vez... y vas a conseguirlo esta vez!

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esta vez"? ya casi tenía todo lo que necesito, idiota.

-¡Te dejaré irte pero no intentes nada extraño! -dijo Alemania soltando a Inglaterra y yéndose-

-¡Shit! Si es solo huir tengo que hacerlo rápido -dijo Inglaterra desatándose- el hace trampa, es enorme y musculoso.

-¡Ve-miau! -Inglaterra sin quererlo pisó la cola de un gato de por allí-

-Ah, lo siento ¿estás bien? -Inglaterra fue a coger al gato en brazos pero este le arañó toda la cara- ¡Ah, vale, vale! ¡Me rindo! -dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo- sabes... si ese idiota fuera de tu tamaño, le podría devolver todos los años de resentimiento... ... ... Si, si él fuese de tu tamaño, jajaja tengo una idea -y se llevó al gato mientras este maullaba sin parar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Inglaterra se fue? -preguntó Italia con una bandera blanca en sus manos-

-Sí, el hacía espionaje (o al menos ese parecía) de todas formas eres demasiado descuidado.

-Veee~ ¿tú crees?

-Una vez que se hace algo ya no se puede arreglar y tú... hgn... -en ese momento a Alemania le empezó a doler la cabeza-

-¿Alemania? ¿No te encuentras bien? -preguntó Italia preocupado-

-Estoy bien... solo un poco mareado...

-Te traeré un poco de agua -dijo Italia yendo a la cocina para traer el agua-

-_¿Que me está pasando? mi visión esta borrosa... _-pensó Alemania mientras se tumbaba en un sofá-

-¡Siento la espera! -Italia llegó con un vaso de agua en las manos- Alemania... ¿dónde estás? -Italia buscaba a Alemania- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, un gatito! -era un gato negro, Italia lo cogió en brazos para verlo más de cerca- ¡Hola!

-¿Que está pasando aqui...? -el gato negro habló- ...

-¡Eh! ¡Acabas de...! -Italia se sorprendió- ¿¡Habla!?

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí!? -gritó el gato negro-

-¡Eres muy lindo pero me estas asustando~! -gritó Italia-

-Idiota, soy yo... -dijo el gato-

[El resultado fue que me convertí en un gato... y la razón era...]

-Shit... y ahora que echo esto... ¡mi venganza! -dijo Inglaterra con Alemania en la manos- pero... ¡pero esto no sirve de nada, no puedo combatir contigo 'así'!

-¡Entonces porque me hiciste esto!

-Bueno... da igual, supongo que me siento mejor siento tu un gato -dijo lanzando a Alemania a los brazo de Italia- puedes estar así por un tiempo ¿sería muy humillante? jajaja.

-¡Qu-Tu! -dijo Alemania protestando-

-Hasta luego estúpido gatito, disfruta de tu nueva vida de mascota -dijo Inglaterra marchándose-

-Eso significa... que Alemania se ha transformado en un gatito por un tiempo... -dijo Italia soltando a Alemania en el suelo-

-Me voy a casa -dijo Alemania marchándose-

-¿¡Ve~, en un momento como este!? -dijo Italia corriendo tras Alemania- ¡es casi de noche, solo pásala aquí!

-¡No, está bien! ¡iré a casa y hare que Inglaterra me cambie!

-Pero.. Pero... eres ahora un gato... aun cuando llegues a casa, ¿cómo vas a abrir la puerta?¿cómo vas a tomar un baño?¿o hacer la comida sin manos? -dijo Italia cogiéndolo en brazos-

-voy a... ya se me ocurrirá algo...

-Alemania... estoy preocupado por ti... -dijo Italia abrazándolo-

-De acuerdo... perdón por las molestias -dijo al fin Alemania-

-¡Bien! ¡De eso estaba hablando! ¡Puedes contar conmigo~! -dijo Italia dándole un pequeño beso a Alemania en el hocico-

-¡Qu-qu-que crees que estás haciendo! -dijo Alemania empezando a arañar a Italia-

-¡Veee~, lo siento es lo que hago cuando tengo a un gatito en brazos! ¡Deja de arañarme~!

[Y así es como... mi ridícula vida codependente con Italia comenzó, Italia hizo todo lo posible por mí, mientras era un gato... a su manera]

-Hmmm... Supongo que él no está acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas -Alemania estaba sentado junto a Italia que dormía- ¿eh? ¿Qué hace este código aquí? parecer tener algún significado... parece que está planeando pedir un deseo a una estrella... otra vez ¿con el fin de ayudarme? -dijo observando el dibujo- _eso le gustaría, ¿verdad? eres tan competente... haciendo cosas fuera de la lógica..._ -pensó mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Italia y le lamia la mejilla-

[Puede que confunda la verdadera causa de eso, pero... tal vez estoy beneficiado de ser así]

_¿yo, lamer? ¿Que estoy haciendo? eso es lo que haría un gato_ -pensó mientras Italia tenían una pesadilla de "los gatos se rebelan"-

[Solo tengo que ser paciente, pero ha sido casi una semana y nada ha cambiado]

-¡Es increíble incluso si Alemania esta así seguimos teniendo entrenamiento! -dijo Italia intentando cubrirse con su chaqueta por la lluvia y el viento-

-¡Por supuesto aunque yo este así no podemos abandonar el entrenamiento! -dijo Alemania en brazos de Italia-

-Está lloviendo... pensaba que podría ver las estrellas esta noche -dijo Italia mientras Alemania recordaba el dibujo de Italia-

-De todas formas bájame, puedo caminar solo.

-Pero si hago eso Alemania se ensuciara. ¿Alemania va a tomar una ducha conmigo al llegar a casa?

-¡Si, claro!

-Entonces se un buen chico y deja que te abrace~ solo déjame a mí.

-El terreno es fangoso camina con cuidado.

-¡Si, señor~! -dijo Italia en ese momento la tormenta se hizo más fuerte- ¡Whaaa~, Alemania la lluvia se hizo más fuerte!

-También el viento... ¡Italia, ten cuidado! -dijo Alemania en ese momento Italia pegó un resbalón... Alemania se preparó para el impacto- ¿Eh? ¿Italia...? -Italia alzó los brazos a tiempo antes de aplastar a Alemania- ¡Italia! ¿¡Te duele algo!?

-L-le paso algo a Alemania -preguntó Italia levantándose lentamente-

-No, nada... pero tú... -dijo Alemania preocupado-

-Ya veo... menos mal, ¡casi te aplasto! ¡Estuvo cerca! -dijo Italia levantándose del todo-

-_¡Tomó la caída! para protegerme... si yo no fuera así, podría haberle cogido en mis brazos... ¿qué hago renunciando a mí mismo y siendo de esta manera? _-pensó Alemania mientras Italia lo volvía a coger en brazos- _tengo que darme prisa y volver a la normalidad..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Parece que la lluvia paró..._ -ya habían vuelto a casa Italia estaba dormido en la cama mientras Alemania estaba sentado al lado suyo- _estrella ¿eh...? en este punto voy a intentar cualquier cosa..._ -pensó Alemania- _Cambia, cambia, cambia, cambia..._

-A la derecha de la nada... no puedo hacer eso... -dijo la estrella-

***con Inglaterra***

-Mmmmh, lo suponía... después de un tiempo he empezado a sentirme como un cobarde y decidí volverlo a la normalidad pero... ¿porque parece que mi magia no funciona? -dijo Inglaterra- ¡Mira Alemania soy un buen chico y... CAMBIALO DE VUELTA! -Inglaterra hizo un conjuro pero la estrella de antes le aterrizó en la cabeza- ¡Wa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ve~~? -Italia despertó cuando sintió un peso encima de el-

-Italia... -era Alemania-

-¡Alemania! ¡Has vuelto a la normalidad! ¿no es genial? -dijo Italia abrazándolo- extrañé tus músculos~

-Así parece... me alegro -dijo Alemania devolviéndole el abrazo-

-Te ves muy gracioso... -Italia se fijó en Alemania...musculoso y además llevaba un listón con la bandera de su país (que el mismo le había puesto cuando era un gato) -

-No quiero oírlo... -dijo Alemania desviando la mirada- Italia... esto... yo te causé muchos problemas pero realmente me ayudaste mucho ¡estoy muy agradecido!

-Estas exagerando... te lo dije, cuando Alemania este en apuros yo iré a ayudarle... -dijo Italia mientras se acercaba a Alemania recargando su frente con la de Alemania- me alegro de poder haber sido útil para Alemania... a veces puedo se útil también ¿verdad~? -Italia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó rápidamente- ¡Ah, lo siento, estoy acostumbrado a que seas un gato así que solo quería darte una lamida! ¡Ve~, no lo hice a propósito!

-Alemania se acercó a Italia y le dio una lamida a Italia en los labios y luego lo abrazó- Ve~, ¿Alemania? -Italia se sorprendió por aquello-

-'El gato no se ha ido por completo' -dijo Alemania-

-¿G-gato? -dijo Italia confundido-

-Vamos a pensar así... por lo que si no te duermes voy a enfadarme -dijo Alemania sin soltar a Italia-

-_Entonces un gatito que se molesta con facilidad~ ¿puede soportar estar en mis manos? _-pensó Italia-

***con Inglaterra***

-Entonces se las arregló de alguna manera... pero sigo teniendo esa sensación extraña de que algo ha fallado... ¿que fue ese escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda? ¿que hizo el idiota de Alemania para cambiar de nuevo correctamente...? espero que el proceso no se haya quedado a la mitad...

/Fin/

**¿Reviews?**

**Este fic es escrito del doujinshi ****gattiino nante iwasenai.**


End file.
